Aftermath
by Fire Dragon of Miracles
Summary: A preview for my future story, Kingdom Hearts III: The Eternal Heart.


**Hey guys what's going on, Fire Dragon of Miracles here bringing you a preview for future story called, Kingdom Hearts III: The Eternal Heart! I've been meaning to do a Kingdom Hearts for sometime now, due to the series being tied for being my most favorite video game series in the entire world along with Sonic the Hedgehog. Anyways this is just a preview for a final battle between Ventus and Vanitas, because i have a feeling that something like that is going to happen in the game. Anyways read on!**

* * *

Ventus could be seen lying on the ground, his entire chest and arms covered in bruises and cuts that had blood coming out from them and his legs were also pretty banged up as well, not to mention that he felt like he was about to pass out at any second. Ventus than heard what sounded like running, and turned to see Aqua running towards him, Terra, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy behind her.

"Ven!" Aqua shouted, reaching Ventus side and dropping to her knees. "Are you okay!?"

Ventus chuckled. "Well; other than my body being covered in wounds, not being able to move my left arm and legs, a few ribs being broken and everything part of my body screaming in pain, I'm good." He said, before groaning in pain.

Terra and the other appeared at Ventus and Aqua side, and Donald notice Vanitas motionless body laying across the field. "Well it looks like you manage to take down Vanitas; Ven." Donald said, smiling.

Suddenly, coughing could be heard and everyone turned to see Vanitas standing up, though it was obvious that he on his last legs. "I can't believe that… he manage to… do this much… damage to me." Vanitas muttered.

A Corridor of Darkness than appeared behind Vanitas; but before he could go through it, he was suddenly pulled back and thrown onto the ground. He looked up to see Terra glaring down at him.

"You think you can just walk away from here after everything you did to Ventus?" Terra shouted, lifting his Keyblade into the air. "Well, think again!"

Vanitas eyes widen in horror and fear, knowing that he didn't have the energy to escape the attack. "No… No! You can't do this to me!" He shouted, gritting his teeth together.

Terra then screamed, bringing his Keyblade for the final strike.

"Stop!"

Terra's eyes suddenly widen as he stopped his Keyblade from striking Vanitas, causing the raven haired boy eyes to widen in surprise. Terra then turned to the others and saw Ventus sitting up, with the assistance of Aqua.

"Don't do it Terra!" Ven said, struggling to remain conscious.

"Ven? Ven; we have got to stop him while we have the chance! Terra said, glaring at Vanitas. "He's nothing but pure evil incarnated."

"No! Just let... him escape Terra." Ventus said, smiling. "Show him what it means... to be... merciful."

Terra just looked at Ven in shock. "Merciful!?" He shouted. "But Ven…"

"Terra, I know what your thinking... but believe me... I know what i'm doing." Ven said, coughing.

Terra turned and glared at Vanitas, who was beginning to stand. "Why Ven, after everything he's done; why shouldn't I end him?!" Terra shouted, shaking in anger. "He wouldn't show any of us any mercy."

Ventus then began to cough, with blood coming out of his mouth as he did. "Ven!" Aqua said, looking at the spiky haired boy with concern.

Ventus opened his eyes as he looked up at Terra. "Terra… when i was fighting Vanitas I could see all of… his memories, and I learned something." Ventus said. "It was Xehanort… who made Vanitas what he is."

"Xehanort?" Terra questioned, looking even more confused.

"Xehanort twisted Vanitas… turning him into what he is. It isn't his fault that he is the way he is." Ventus said. "Compare to the living hell Xehanort put him through… the suffering we've gone through… is nothing."

Ventus then smiled. "Besides… it would be… such a waste." He said.

"Wha? What are you talking about?" Terra questioned.

"Vanitas is so much more powerful than me. More skilled and even faster than me. All those things he was capable of… It was pretty overwhelming." Ventus said, chuckling. "But I have to admit that deep down in my heart… I was pretty excited! I don't know if it's… because of how I was in past but when I see someone even stronger than me… It makes me want to train even harder than before."

Terra then turned to Vanitas and saw that the warrior of Darkness was now on his hands and knees. Terra raised his keyblade so that it was against Vanitas head while gritting his teeth in frustration, debating on either destroy Vanitas now or let him go like Ventus said.

"Terra please! I need to be able to fight him again! To prove to myself… that I can beat him without your guys help!" Ventus shouted.

"But he help Xehanort killed Master Eraqus! Made you, me and Aqua turn against each other! I can't let him get away!" Terra shouted, shutting his eyes.

"Don't do it Terra! I know it looks like you're doing justice, but really it isn't at all!" Ven said, now struggling to speak. "If you strike him down… it proves that he manage to cause the Darkness to grow stronger in all of us! Be Strong!

Terra just stood there as continue to glare down at Vanitas with his Keyblade still close to his face. His entire body was shaking in anger and hatred, as he wanted nothing more than to destroy Vanitas.

"Don't forget Terra… he's me! I could have ended up being evil… just like he is if I had stayed under Xehanort's teachings!" Ventus said, coughing up more blood. "So everything he's done is my fault… just as much as it is his!

Terra just continue to glare at Vanitas before turning away, his Keyblade disappearing from his hand as he began to calm down.

"Thanks Terra. That took a lot of strength and courage… I'm proud of ya." Ventus said, falling back into Aqua arms.

Terra just sigh before turning to Ventus. "I guess that this makes us even. After all you're the one who did bring me back." Terra said, smirking and raising his fist up. "Just make sure that next time Ven, you beat him into the ground and make him regret he was ever born! Got it Ven?"

Ven just laugh with his eyes closed. "Got it." He muttered, falling into unconsciousness.

Everyone then heard laughter before turning to see Vanitas; who had finally manage to get back to his feet,smirking evilly at them as he walked backwards into the corridor of Darkness. "When I come back here… you're all going to suffer! And when you beg me for mercy… I'll stare into your eyes as a run my blade through your heart!" Vanitas said, disappearing into the corridor of darkness.

Everyone just glared at Vanitas as they heard his laughter coming from the corridor of Darkness, which then disappeared into thin air.

* * *

 **So what do you think of this little preview? I went through re-editing it a couple of times, before deciding that this was the one i like the most. In my opinion I think that this would be something Ven would do something like this, due to him being very kind hearted and the fact that he always wants to prove that he doesn't need anyone to help him in his battle and doesn't like to be treated like a kid. Anyways leave reviews and I'll see ya later!**


End file.
